I'm only for you
by Dalibabe91
Summary: Zoroxreader One shot, not much of a summary but this idea just came to me out of the blue. But there's lemon of course !


Zoro returns to the Thousand Sunny exhausted from his 'alone time', red lipstick was on the collar of his shirt and his hair was slightly messy. Once he set foot onto the deck, out of no where he received a hard slap, from such a small dainty hand of his crew mate. That's how he sees her at least...

"Again! Sleeping with the island's whores!"I raised my voice at him. "Chh, so what? Listen kid-" "I told you my name is not kid! I'm not a child either! It's [y/n] so get it right!" I snapped. "Also you reek of sex and booze, take a shower you nasty pig!"

Of course I was hurt, the guy I'm in love with takes off to sleep around with any random woman. When I wanted it more then ever, but I just haven't spoke up. Confessing that I love him, how can I?

"Whatever," Zoro replied before heading for the bathroom. I went over to the bench and flopped my ass onto it, I was very disappointed in him. I felt the warm stinging sensation of my tears beginning, as much as I wanted to hold them in...I couldn't.

_Why would you go sleeping around like a tramp, when I'm right here?_ I asked him in my thoughts. Of course he doesn't care about me, he never has...all he cares about his stupid goal! He's just another stupid guy, just like all the others that I had feelings for.

"If you stay out here any longer you'll catch a cold." Zoro said, with a towel around his neck. "Good, it's not like you care anyways." I replied. I felt his glare, if looks could kill I'd be dead and he didn't notice that yet again I was crying, about him.

Just then I felt his tight grip around my chin as he lifted my face to look him dead in the eyes, but not anger...but shock was written on his face. For he was looking at my tear filled eyes, he didn't even budge or say anything.

"Hurry it up and get it done and over with!" I shouted in a sob. "Yell at me, hit me do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!" My words of anger, frustration and sadness were just shouted at him, he only looked at me, like I was the weird one.

"**JUST HIT ME GOD DAMN IT**!" I shouted, tears streaming from my eyes. "**YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME ANYWAYS AND YOU NEVER HAVE!**" Zoro again said nothing, just releasing me from his grasp.

I started hitting his chest, screaming at him to punch me, slap me or whatever. But he just pulled my shirt and kissed me, I went to hit him but he caught my hand. I couldn't could fight him off I only gave into the kiss more, the taste of booze lingered within his kiss and the smell of his clone just threw me off from my thoughts.

The soft gentle kiss grew into a hot passionate kiss, our tongues fought for dominance and saliva ran from the corner of my mouth. We parted for air for a moment, he looked at me with a serious expression that was building a fire within me. "I don't give a fuck about you?" He repeated what I said as a question. "If I didn't give a fuck about you then why am I always saving your ass from danger or telling you to go inside of the ship somewhere warm?"

"That's not what I mean, your always fucking a whore and yet I'm right here this whole time, wanting to love you." He looked at me surprised, I confessed! But in a different way.

"Fucking? Who says I was having sex with those women?" Zoro asked me. I looked back at him. "So I came here with lipstick on the collar of my shirt, so I smell like sex that doesn't mean I have had sex with them."

I looked away from him, still upset. "Then what did you do with them?" I asked. "Nothing, they kissed me and tried to have sex with me, but I turned them down because I'm meant to be with you." Zoro replied. "That's a lie." I said.

"Oh really?" He asked. I looked back at him a little pissed off. "Then prove me wrong."' I said. "Fine, I will." Zoro replied.

_**(A/N: Prepare yourself for lemon~!)**_

Zoro again kissed me but with more passion and it was wild, he trailed his kiss from my lips to my neck. I let of a little moan as I felt him kissing and licking my neck, he even removed my shirt then messaged my breasts on my bra. I felt my heart beating fast as he kissed my neck then he stopped after a while.

He removed my bra, causing my breasts to slightly bounce and the look he gave me was sexy and devilish. He puts his mouth onto my left nipple, sucking it hard making the moan I was holding in come out. I felt his tongue rub against my nipple and I began to pant heavily.

After about five minutes he did the same to my right nipple and I moan out loud, damn him. Zoro kept moving his tongue against my nipple he even began to remove my track pants, then he rubbed his finger at the wet spot of my black thong.

_**Haa...Ngh...Haa...** Damn he's good, m-my mind's going blank._ He quit the nipple sucking and he looked up at my blushing red face, surely he was enjoying every minute of this, he opened my legs and licked at the wet spot on my thong. _**Aaah...haa!**_ I responded.

"Your soaking wet [y/n], I bet your enjoying this." He said amused I felt him sucking on my clit through my thong and I moaned louder then before.

"Ngh, Z-Zoro..." I panted. He moved my thong aside and stuck his tongue right into my wet sensitive pussy, I felt his tongue sliding against the walls of my pussy and it wiggling around he even played with my clit with his finger.

_S-shit, if he keeps this up I-I'm gonna..._

And then Zoro shoved his middle finger inside me, I felt my walls wrapped around his finger squeezing tightly as he licked my clit. "A-aah, Z-Zoro..." I panted. He kept moving his finger faster inside me, like if he wanted to make me cum.

"I-I'm cumming... I-I'm gonna cum." I panted sexily, lusting for his cock. "Not yet your not." Zoro said. That's where he was showing his hard cock, like since when did he do that?

Zoro made me turn to face the post, then he touched the entrance of my pussy with his cock and I gasped sexily then he fully eased his hard cock into my wet and hot pussy. I let out another gasp and he made a grunt.

Our bodies were now one, I also felt his dick throbbing inside me and my pussy twitching like crazy. Then the magic began...

He began to thrust his hard cock in my wet pussy, I felt my walls expanding and the feeling of him sliding against my walls. I was moaning and panting a lot, he was thrusting wildly inside me. My mind was going completely blank, he kept hitting that one spot causing me to moan a lot louder then before.

The next thing I know he had me in his arms with my back against his chest and thrusting his dick deeper into me, hitting my womb but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself, having sex on the deck was embarrassing but quite a turn on, if any of the other crew members saw us like this I wouldn't give a damn, that's how perverted I really am.

As he changed the position again I could hear erotic sounds coming from us having sex, those noisy sex sounds turned me on more. "Harder Zoro, I want to hear more of those perverted sounds that our bodies are making!" I moaned. "Heh, your really fired up aren't you?" Zoro asked.

He kept ramming his cock into me more and more, hitting my womb harder and I felt my climax growing more and more. "S-shit, I'm gonna cum [y/n]." Zoro hissed as he hit into me more. "Go ahead and cum, do it inside me!" I moaned out. I felt his cock grow bigger against my tight vagina walls.

"I-I'm cumming...I'm cumming...I'm gonna cum."

Then we cummed and I cried out, I felt his sperm filling up my womb and it was so warm. He was panting onto my chest and I felt his racing heartbeat, I was panting also enjoying the last feeling of the orgasm we had.

"T-that was amazing," I panted. "I-I love you so much." Zoro chuckled and kissed me. "Now we both smell like sex." He teased. "Oh shut up." I replied, blushing red.

"Like I said [y/n], I'm only for you." Zoro said then he kissed me once again.


End file.
